Vloek van de volle maan
by Himeka Sooyoungster
Summary: Baru prolog. "N-n..naruto… ku-kutukan it..tu te-ter..ja..jadi la-gi"."Tenanglah Nona. Walaupun kutukan itu besar sekali, kuat sekalipun, aku akan ada disini. Melindungi nona" Jawab Naruto. Lalu memeluk Hinata yang berlumuran darah. RnR please


"Ti-tidak…" Aku bergumam pelan. Mataku membelalak lebar. Tak percaya semua yang telah terjadi dihadapanku ini. Kutukan ini…..

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK"

**Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

**Putri Hinata Uzumaki Present**

"**Vloek Van De Volle Maan"**

Pertengahan bulan desember. Suasana ibu kota ramai sekali. Bisa kita lihat orang-orang berbadan tinggi dan berkulit albino, dengan menggunakan baju hangat musim dingin berlalu lalang di jalan raya kota Amsterdam. Wajah-wajah para warga sedang dihiasi kegembiraan rupanya. Yah… sebentar lagi natal tiba. Tak heran juga kita melihat toko-toko di pinggir jalan ramai oleh orang-orang. Lampu-lampu warna menghiasi jendela toko. Boneka-boneka santa dipajang di etalase. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat 'wahh'.

Sebuah rumah bercat biru langit, sepi. Berbeda dengan suasana kota yang ramai dan rumah-rumah disekitarnya. Sekarang kita berpindah latar disebuah kompleks perumahan warga Indonesia yang tinggal di Belanda. Rumah itu berhalaman luas namun terkesan menyeramkan. Rumah hantu kah? Bukan…itu bukan rumah hantu. Jika itu rumah hantu, pasti halaman rumah itu sudah kotor dan berantakan, bukan? Lihat saja. Halaman yang indah ditumbuhi semak-semak yang berbuah merah kecil-kecil. Semak-semak itu terkesan rapih dan terawat. Bunga-bunga mawar berwarna cerah menghiasi halaman. Kelinci-kelinci berbulu putih melompat-lompat dengan lucunya direrumputan. Kupu-kupu bersayap cahaya terbang dengan anggunnya menghinggapai mawar-mawar yang harum. Berarti rumah itu ada yang menghuni.

Memang berbeda suasana dengan rumah-rumah disebelah rumah itu. Juga jarak rumah itu terkesan jauh dari rumah-rumah lainnya. Rumah itu sepi dan sunyi.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan yang mengagetkan suasana sepi tersebut. Burung-burung mengepakkan sayap dengan cepatnya dan terbang menjauh dari pohon yang berada di samping rumah itu.

"TIDAAAAKK!" Suara keras melengking memecah belah kesunyian sore. Disambung lagi dengan suara barang kaca yang pecah dari sebuah kamar dilantai dua.

**Drap..drap…drap…drap**

Suara langkah kaki berlarian menggema disebuah ruang tamu. Dibalik lemari kaca, muncul sesosok Pria muda tampan berambut kuning cerah sedang berlari menuju arah tangga. Dengan langkah cepatnya menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga yang membawanya kelantai atas. Di lewatinya koridor panjang yang sepi menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak di paling ujung. Suara teriakan masih menggema, bahkan semakin keras dan terdengar menyayat hati. Juga disambung dengan pecahan barang kaca dan isak tangis suara tergesa, pria berkulit tan dengan 3 garis vertical dikedua pipinya berlari terus. Tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkan serbet yang tadi ia sampirkan dibahunya. Setelah sampai diujung koridor, didobraknya pintu kayu dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang bernuansa ungu itu. Mata sapphire biru itu membelalak lebar melihat kejadian di depan matanya. Ruangan yang semula rapi dan bersih, sekarang menjadi berantakan tak karuan. Ruangan ungu yang semula bernuansa sejuk, sekarang mencekam kelam. Cipratan darah dimana-mana. Foto berbingkai kaca retak berantakan. Lampu dikamar itu juga pecah dan terlihat disana juga ada bercak darah. Lalu yang terakhir, sesosok bersiluet seperti wanita berdiri di balik gorden berwarna putih –dengan bercak darah- rambutnya terlihat berkibar dari balik bayangan gorden putih. Tangan Kirinya memegang sesuatu berbentuk segitiga yang sepertinya tajam. Dan tangan kanannya memegang sesuatu yang tak-bisa-diketahui-dari-siluetnya karena tidak berbentuk. Dapat dilihat juga sesuatu seperti tetesan air yang menetes dari sesuatu yang tidak berbentuk itu. Secepat kilat tangan kiri yang sedang memegang benda tajam itu melayang kearah benda yang tak berbentuk di tangan kanan.

"CRAASS!"

Bayangan seperti tetesan air mengalir lebih deras lagi.

Tidak tinggal diam, pemuda berambut kuning yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar secepat kilat menuju arah gorden lalu menyibaknya. Dilihatnya wanita muda berambut indigo dengan pakaian penuh darah. Bahu anyir menyerbak dari arah situ. Tangan wanita muda berkulit putih susu itu sedang menusuk-nusuk gumpalan daging berwarna merah ditangan kirinya. Menghujamnya berkali-kali hingga darah segar semakin banyak keluar. Suara tulang-tulang patah dan hancur juga terdengar dari benda itu.

Dari benda itu? Yang ternyata. **Tubuh mungil kelinci**.

Dan dibawah kaki gadis itu terdapat kelinci-kelinci yang juga bernasib sama. Ada tiga. Semuanya hancur. Tak berbentuk lagi. Tidak lucu lagi seperti saat kelinci itu masih hidup. Melompat dengan riang dan mencicit. Sekarang, jasad para kelinci itu seperti seonggok daging cincang segar.

Pemuda itu langsung menghentikan perbuatan keji wanita itu dengan memegang tangan kiri gadis itu. Sedangkan jasad kelinci yang ia pegang tadi, ia lempar begitu saja. Lalu dengan spontan kepala gadis itu mendongak.

Wajah cantik gadis itu penuh cipratan darah segar yang anyir. Rambut gadis itu kumal. Dan yang lebih menakutan lagi adalah matanya. Mata itu putih bercahaya. Dengan urat-urat yang menggembung disekitar pelipis mata. Tatapannya tajam gadis itu biru beku.

"Nona Hinata! Tenanglah!" jerit pemuda bermata sapphire itu kencang didepan wajah sang gadis indigo. Mata sapphire menatap lembut mata putih berurat. Semakin lama-semakin lama. Sampai urat-urat itu menipis dan menyatu kembali bersama kulit.

"Hinata, Nona Hinata. Tenang" Bisik Pemuda itu. Menatap Hinata semakin dalam.

Mata putih bersinar kini telah berubah menjadi mata lavender yang sendu. Langsung dari pelupuk mata gadis itu, mengeluarkan airmata kesedihan dan ketakutan. Bibirnya bergetar. Dengan perjuangan keras, gadis itu berkata parau

"N-n..naruto… ku-kutukan it..tu te-ter..ja..jadi la-gi".

"Tenanglah Nona. Walaupun kutukan itu besar sekali, kuat sekalipun, aku akan ada disini. Melindungi nona" Jawab Naruto. Lalu memeluk Hinata yang berlumuran darah. Hinata terisak kencang didada bidang pemuda itu. Menangisi betapa sial nasibnya.

**Kutukan ini….**

**Hilangkanlah…MUSNAHKANLAH!**

**Aku benci! Aku benci!**

**-tbc-**

Sebuah prolog untuk sebuah fic yang jelek banget. Saya pengen atau istilah bekennya ngebet banget bikin Rated M. pas nyoba bikin yang lemon, malah merinding sendiri….hiii! terus juga nyoba bikin yang Bloody. Alhamdulillah bisa bertahan. Hehehe maaf kalau jelek.

Terinspirasi dari mata Hyuga saat menggunakan Byakugan. Seperti mata orang kesurupan atau kena kutukan *dihajar*. Menurut saya lagi, bagus untuk dibuat sebuah cerita. Hahaha

Pokoknya intinya dari fic ini adalah. Keluarga Hyuga dikutuk karena jaman dahulu keluarga Hyuga pernah melanggar sumpah Atas Nama Bulan Purnama. Sehingga menyebabkan kutukan itu berlanjut turun-menurun dari generasi ke generasi. Dan yang paling parah adalah keturunan ketiga belas. Dan keturunan itu adalah Hinata.

Maaf lagi kalau fic ini benar-benar payah. Maklum masih author baru. Saya minta REVIEW para pembaca dlam bentuk apapun kecuali flame.

Sip!

Tertanda:

Putri Hinata Uzumaki

Kamis – 02 – 12 – 2010

21.03 P.M

**=Review=**

**=view=**

**=ew=**

**=w=**

**=3=**


End file.
